A Look Into Friendship
by Flutejrp
Summary: Friends are all about teasing each other and laughing about the good times. Let's take a look into Sector Y's day and a sneak peek into their friendship! Contest for Divachick86! OC's included. A sneak peek into a future story? R


**A/N: See me? I'm not dead! I just came to post a contest entry for Divachick86! This is a friendship one-shot of my universe's Sector Y with my OC's! You'll recognized one of the OCs, but the others you won't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own characters! Some of your favorite operatives and villains are ****mentioned so I don't own them!**

* * *

"Urgh! Work!" a boy grunted, hitting the game counsel with his hand.

The boy couldn't help but groaned when the screen stayed the same. He had fair skin that was a bit tan. Dark brown hair was on his head with a bang that blanketed his hazel eyes. He donned a dark gray muscle shirt under a brown leather short-sleeved jacket and dark brown cargo pants covered by black boots.

The treehouse he normally lived in was like all of the average treehouses in the KND. There were four other residents in the treehouse, other than him. Each had their own room and bathroom except for the twins who had connecting rooms.

The living room itself had a ginormous tv screen with the KND official cable box and DVD player. The gaming system was set up on the coffee table a few feet in front of the television. The couch the brunette was sitting on was a couple of feet in front of the coffee table with a brown two-seater to the left of it. A red leather chair was to the right, all facing the screen.

The boy threw down the game controler in frustration and sank down into the black comfy couch.

"I give up!" the boy exclaimed, throwing his head back.

"Give up what?" two female voices chorused in unison.

"Ahhh!" the boy jumped, startled.

The same two voices from before started giggling at his reaction, causing the boy to glare in their direction.

"Numbuhs ninety-three and ninety-four! Don't scare me like that!"

The females in question were just a couple of fair-skinned girls his age. The girls were twins, though at times they didn't look it. One girl had black hair that was straight and went down to her waist. The other had dark blonde hair that was the same style as her twin. Each girl wore a buttoned-up white shirt under a plaid vest and a knee-length skirt. The girls wore different colors though on the vest and skirt. The raven-haired girl wore dark purple while her blonde twin sister wore light pink. Each had black converse with knee-high socks that were the same color as their skirts.

"Sorry, Numbuh ninety-two!" the blonde giggled cutely.

"We just wanted to see what you were giving up," the raven-haired pouted.

"No, I'm sorry," Numbuh 92 sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you two." He glared at the gaming counsel. "It's the gaming system won't work."

"Have you tried plugging in it?" the blonde asked coolly as she walked up to the television screen.

"Yes, Numbuh 94," Numbuh 92 replied.

"Well, then smart aleck," Numbuh 94 rolled her blue eyes, lifting up a black cord that ran from the tv. "You forgot to plug in the videogame image and sound output."

Numbuh 92 groaned, face palming himself. Numbuh 94's twin sister giggled at him and his display of frustration. She put her hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to look at her and blush a little.

"It's okay, Henry," Numbuh 93 stated softly, looking at him with her light hazel eyes. "At least now you won't make the same mistake next time."

"Yeah," Numbuh 94 laughed. "Like the last time when you forgot to plug it in."

Numbuh 92 glared and blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't make the same mistake this time."

"Besides, Jenny," her sister scolded. "What would Caitlyn do if she saw you behave this way?"

"Oh no, Jessie," Numbuh 94 scowled. "Don't play the 'Caitlyn' card with me!"

"Well..." Numbuh 93 waited for her answer.

"She would say that my behavior wouldn't be right," Numbuh 94 grumbled, "and she make me do the chores for the rest of the day."

"Exactly," Numbuh 93 smirked. "Now move over so I can watch Numbuh 92 play his game."

"Yeah, yeah," Numbuh 94 waved it off as she sat on the two-seater.

Numbuh 92 was able to play his game with the twins watching him. Surprisingly, when they graduated from the academy, they were the first twins in KND history to not choose the same codename. In fact, the whole sector was currently filled with firsts. The twins, the first not to choose the same codename and him, the first to outrank his graduating class in the KND academy in combat skills _and _weapon specialist training.

"Hey," a male voice called, sitting beside Numbuh 94.

The boy had a fair skin tone with a little bit of a tan tone. His dirty-blonde hair was styled in a flippy kind of style. He donned a baby blue plaid buttoned-up shirt with a few button undid, showing off a white beater shirt, and white pants. On his feet were a pair of white tennis shoes neatly tied.

"Hi, Numbuh ninety-seven," the three others replied back, not taking their eyes off the screen.

The boy turned as well and watched the game. Numbuh 97 had first too. He was the first nerd that actually look like a cool kid and jock. He loved science and technology; it fascinated him and probably why he was one of the smartest members of his team.

"Yes, I won!" Numbuh 92 exclaimed, doing a victory dance.

The dance caused Numbuh 93 to giggle while Numbuhs 97 and 94 rolled their eyes. Then, a idea came to Numbuh 97 and he smirked.

"Hey, Henry," Numbuh 97 called.

"Yes, Ben," Numbuh 92 replied, taking a break in his dancing.

"I bet you a week of my candy share that I can beat you," Numbuh 97 challenged.

Each week, the sector members put half of their allowance aside to save for a bunch of candy for the end of the month. It was the sector leader's idea to do this. They usually get a large bundle of candy to last month for kids.

"Really? Well, I accept and I bet the same," Numbuh 92 smirked, throwing over a second game controller.

Numbuh 92 restarted the game and the two were off. Numbuh 94 cheered on Numbuh 97 while her twin rooted for Numbuh 92. The others didn't notice the girl at the door, smiling at them.

The girl had a tan skin tone that she inherited from her father. She had long straight dark brown-black hair with a couple of bobby pins holding back her bangs. Her brown eyes glistened with joy as she looked over her friends. She wore a red shirt under a black mini-jacket and black pants covered by black boots. Over her hands, she wore a black fingerless leather gloves and carried a brown paper bag with five spoons.

"Oh dang it!" Numbuh 92 exclaimed as 'Winner: Player 2' flashed on the screen.

"I win," Numbuh 97 simply stated.

"What did you win this time, Numbuh 97?" the girl asked.

The four turned towards her and smiled, "Caitlyn!"

"Please, use my codename," the girl chuckled walked over to face them.

"Yes, Numbuh ninety-six," the four chorused in unison.

Numbuh 96 placed the bag and bowls on the coffee table. Like them, she had a first: the first kid to graduate at age four, the youngest any operatives has been. She was the sector leader in the treehouse.

"Quit talking like that," Numbuh 96 teased. "You're starting to sound like the Nice Sextuplets Down Yonder." She chuckled.

"Ew," Numbuh 93 exclaimed, in disgust as the others followed her example. "Why would we want to sound like them?"

Numbuh 96 chuckled as she switched the channel to the KND Nightly News where it was showing the weather report.

"So what goes on the Moonbase?" Numbuh 94 asked.

"Same old, same old," Numbuh 96 shrugged. "Numbuh 86 yelling at some innocent boy and Numbuh 362 trying to pull her out of it."

"Man, I hate to be that dude," Numbuh 97 commented.

"What boy wouldn't?" Numbuh 92 imputed.

"So do you battle Cree and the Teen Ninjas today?" Numbuh 93 asked.

"Yeah, I heard the Moonbase was attacked by villians," Numbuh 94 implored.

"It was attacked but we defeated them," Numbuh 96 explained, "because we outnumbered them."

"Was Chad and Maurice there?" Numbuh 92 asked, sneering.

"Chad was, but Maurice wasn't," Numbuh 96 stated seldom. "Such brilliant and great former operatives betrayed us to the enemies' side, especially Chad."

The four looked at each other. Chad and Caitlyn was always close, but that's another story for another day.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 96," Numbuh 92 apologized, "for mentioning him."

"It's okay, Henry," Numbuh 96 waved it off. "Besides do you guys know what day it is?" Suddenly, her mood changed, smiling a sincere one.

"Friday," Numbuh 97 raised a eyebrow.

"The what?" Numbuh 96 asked, still smiling.

"Eighth," Numbuh 94 replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Of what month?" Numbuh 96 continued, same smile.

"August. Why are you asking this?" Numbuh 92 responded.

"Because, three years ago," Numbuh 96 explained, "you four graduated from the KND academy and were assigned to this sector. It's the third-year aniversery of us officially becoming a team."

The four had smiles that mirrored their sector leader's face when they remembered.

"I can't believe it's three years since then," Numbuh 94 commented.

"Me neither," Numbuh 96 agreed. "I thought to celebrate this wonderous occasion with some double chocolate ice cream." She lifted said tub out of the bag. "The sector's favorite favor ice cream."

"Yum," the four exclaimed as they stared at the tub with drooled expressions.

"While we're eating this," Numbuh 96 continued, "we watch our favorite cartoon, FishRob Roundtrousers." Turning to the said cartoon on the television. "About a hour of that, we talked about old times."

"I agree with that," Numbuh 92 exclaimed, grabbing a spoon.

"Yeah," the other exclaimed, following his example.

Numbuh 96 grabbed her spoon and opened the ice cream.

"Before we dig in," Caitlyn stated, "I just want to say that you guys are my greatest team ever since I started the KND and nothing will ever changed that." She smiled sincerely. "Best friends forever and ever."

She put her hand in and her team placed her hand. "Best friends forever and ever!" the whole group exclaimed in unison.

With that, the whole team munched on ice cream and watched their favorite cartoon. They all laughed when a part came up they thought was funny. After that, they all talked about the good times they had as a team; from their first mission to their first battle with very well-known villain of the KND.

Numbuh 96 smiled as she shared tales and listened to them with her team. She thought that through good times and bad times, she will always love them and be there for them.

Sector Y of the KND.

* * *

**And done!**

**Author comments: 1) I'm planning on doing a story about the adventures of Sector Y, after I finish my New Change story! Do you think I should? 2) I'm also thinking about doing a collection about Chad/Caitlyn's friendship in my KND universe. 3) I hope you catch all of the members real names: 92=Henry, 93=Jessie, 94=Jenny, 96=Caitlyn, and 97=Ben; they're important to note because I might mentioned them in my other story/one-shots. 4)Who likes who in here? Come on, there were some hints of crushes right. 5) I bid good bye and good luck to anyone who has enter Divachick86's writing contest. **

**What do you think about this one-shot?**

**Review, my lovelies...**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


End file.
